Sentimentos Impuros
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "Até mesmo o passado de quem amo, foi maculado com o sangue em meu nome."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Black Bird pertence exclusivamente a Kanoko Sakurakouji.

Classificação: +18 anos.

.

.

.

**Sentimentos Impuros.**

.

Black Bird

Capítulo Único: Uma marca em seu coração.

.

.

.

_**M**__esmo que eu derrame todo o meu sangue,_

_**P**__ermanecerei sempre ao lado de quem amo._

_._

_**S**__er oferenda para a prosperidade das ayakashis,_

_**E**__ste é o destino do fruto da imortalidade._

_**S**__angue é lavado com sangue,_

_**U**__ma vida deve ser paga com outra._

_**S**__ó para me possuírem,_

_**S**__ó para me devorarem._

_._

Um suspiro ecoa e ela sente como sua alma parece se tornar mais leve, voando até as nuvens e tocando as estrelas daquela noite.

Os músculos rígidos relaxam e a expressão dura em seu rosto se desfaz suavemente. Oh, um pequeno sorriso meio alegre, meio melancólico desabrocha em seus lábios ao tocar a pétala da pequena flor que cai entre seus dedos: Sakuras.

É impossível ignorar. O sentimento é forte, opressor e angustiante.

E, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo ela ainda tentava esconder de seu próprio coração a ferida aberta que Shou havia deixado com sua morte cruel e injusta.

O irmão mais velho de Kyo havia roubado parte de seu coração.

Misao se esforçava, ah sim, ela realmente se esforçava para que Kyo não pudesse ver que a mera menção do nome de seu irmão mais velho algo dentro dela se quebrava e seus olhos ardiam ameaçando derramar as lágrimas de tristeza e profunda dor que sentia afinal, infelizmente ela também havia amado Shou de certa forma.

A mão leve, apenas um roçar em seus ombros lembrou-a do toque do outro e a vontade de chorar voltou a seu coração. Mas não era ele, sabia que não era ele.

Afinal, Shou estava morto.

Finalmente... Descansando em paz, como devia ser.

- _Está muito pensativa esta noite... Algum problema? – _perguntou Kyo beijando-lhe os ombros enquanto abaixava discretamente sua yukata. Como se ela não _percebesse_. – _Seus olhos estão tristes – _afirmou com seriedade ao virar o rosto dela para si.

Ah, realmente.

Ela se amaldiçoou por um ínfimo instante ao constatar que não conseguira esconder aquela angústia de seu amado antes que ele a olhasse.

Misao fechou os olhos por um momento, deixando-se apenas sentir o toque carinho e gentil em seu rosto. Ela sentia falta de ser acariciada por ele. Sentia falta de fazer amor com ele de forma apaixonante, intensa às vezes até mesmo bruta, feroz.

Não, é claro que ela não se esquecia de quem ele era. Nem por um momento, nem por um instante.

**Kyo era o rei dos Ayakashis. **Um rei tengu.

Ela podia sentir a força que o caracterizava. Ela podia sentir o peso do olhar dele sobre ela, sobre seus olhos, sobre seu corpo. Às vezes ela notava constantemente ao olhar para ele... O modo faminto como ela a observava, o brilho estranhamente possessivo em seu olhar quando algum homem se aproximava dela.

Era nesses momentos, e em outros mais que ela sentia que Kyo provavelmente poderia **devorá-la **em frente a todos e aquilo a apavorava.

Era uma das únicas vezes em sua vida, que ela sentia medo dele.

Tanto medo... Quanto sentia de Shou.

.

_**A**__té mesmo o passado de quem amo_

_**F**__oi maculado com sangue em meu nome._

_._

_**D**__esse vasto mar sangrento_

_**O**__ temor que estava morto,_

_**E**__rgue-se agora, vívido e intrépido,_

_**C**__om a face de um antigo inimigo._

_._

_- Não é nada – _respondeu-lhe com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. – _é que apenas estava me lembrando de algumas coisas tristes, nada mais. – _deu de ombros em um movimento elegante.

As mãos de Kyo desceram por seu rosto e inesperadamente uma delas enroscou-se em seu pescoço e outro contornou sua mandíbula fazendo-a olhar para ela.

- _K-Kyo...! – _sussurrou desesperada sentindo o ar começar a faltar-lhe pelo aberto.

_O tengu aproximou seu rosto belo e jovial dela, o hálito frio e sedutor pairando sobre seu rosto. O rapaz moreno beijou-lhe o lábio inferior, mordiscando-o lentamente enquanto afrouxava o agarre, porém sem deixa-la ir._

_- Mesmo depois de todo este tempo... Eu não fui capaz de tirar o Shou de seus pensamentos? – _sibilou em seu ouvido tocando seus lábios no vão de sua orelha, arrepiando-a. – _Sim, eu fui egoísta e continuo sendo, mas ao que parece meus esforços não foram o suficiente para arrancar a marca de Shou de seu coração não é mesmo minha __**pequena **__Misao? _

O obi em suas costas já havia sido desamarrado, a yukata que estava na metade de seus ombros caiu e ela sentiu sua pele descoberta.

Arquejou surpreendida sentindo as mãos dele, afrouxarem completamente sobre seu pescoço e rosto e tocando-lhe os seus despudoradamente seus seios expostos.

Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, o encanto do toque mascarando o temor que sentia dele naquele momento.

- _Eu não... Estava pensando... Em Shou-san. – _sussurrou delicadamente.

- _Não minta para mim! – _rosnou enfurecida apertando seus seios com força e rudeza.

A mulher gemeu torpemente sentindo a lástima de seu aperto. Aquele era um dos momentos em que ela nunca podia prever o que se passava na mente dele, de seu **marido**.

Oh sim. Ela se casara com Kyo.

Havia muitos anos que Shou e Kyo apostaram suas vidas na disputa pela liderança dos tengus.

Mais anos do que ela gostaria que tivesse se passado sem a presença de Shou.

A yukata de Kyo já estava no chão junta da sua e ela olhou em seus olhos claros, armando-se de valor para encará-lo naquele momento. Os lábios dele desceram e ela pode sentir o toque molhado e caloroso de sua boca em seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus ombros, contornando seus seios tomando-os com força de maneira sôfrega, necessitada.

Suas costas se arquearam contra o chão em um arco, como uma permissão para ser tomada mais profundamente por ele.

As mãos de Kyo lhe arrepiaram o corpo, tomando suas nádegas com força e suavidade para si, forçando uma penetração.

Oh, a satisfação plena chegou a seus sentidos ao sentir-se ser completamente preenchida por ele. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram e ele moveu seu corpo com rapidez contra o dela, pressionando-a instigando uma maior excitação por parte dos dela.

Naqueles momentos, Kyo se sentia aquecido.

Ele gostava de sentir-se protegido por ele embora de maneira totalmente distinta ao que as outras pessoas julgavam a palavra proteção. Misao era sua luz, sua fonte de sanidade e a única coisa que podia amar. Um amor devoto, intenso, possessivo, egoísta.

Ele não a permitiria amar alguém mais do que a ele.

Era egoísta demais para permitir que seu coração puro fosse tomado por outra pessoa senão ele. Era talvez, por esse motivo que havia – e ainda ficava – tão furioso com ela por ter deixado Shou, seu irmão, roubar-lhe parte do coração.

Ele havia ficado furioso pela simples fato de... Ela mesma, sua amada e frágil Misao ter dado permissão para aquele ser entrar em seu coração e deixar-lhe aquela maldita marca que, querendo ou não, os perseguiria.

A ele mais do que a ela.

Mas, obviamente, ele nunca falaria isso para ela. Do ciúme que isso lhe ocasionava.

Pois, se ela havia deixado que ele lhe arrancasse parte de sua essência... Significava que _alguma coisa _ela sentia por Shou. E ele nunca, jamais, admitira que ela sequer tivesse pensamentos de amor alguém que não fosse ele.

Por que ela era **dele**.

E de mais **ninguém**.

.

_**N**__ão me importo de me oferecer a você._

_**D**__evore-me. Possua-me._

_**S**__e, com isso, poderá redimir seu pecado e sua dor._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari._

_._

_._

_**N/A: Oiie**__ e ai gente tudo certo? Bom, decidi fazer essa fic depois de comprar o mangá 14 e ler o que aconteceu nele – embora já tivesse acompanhado os acontecimentos desses capítulos pela internet no mangareader, mas enfim... – e sinceramente, eu torcia secretamente por Shou/Misao. _

_Acho um casal apaixonante e, o Shou-dono foi simplesmente um homem incompreendido que não teve o amor de seu pai sendo que os dois eram demasiado parecidos. Eu acho o casal sexy na verdade e Kyo/Misao é um tanto quando possessivo/doentio em certas partes do mangá na minha opinião._

_Sei lá, meio estranho sabe? E bom, às vezes a autora exagera em alguns momentos._

_Oh, se bobear está é a primeira fanfiction em português de Black Bird o.o' Se não for é uma das pouquíssimas que deve existir._

_Espero que tenham feito uma boa leitura e que tenha lhes agradado com meu estilo de escrita._

_Bjos, J._


End file.
